


There Are Better Ways to Get a Head rush (than hanging upside down)

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is sick and Emma is nauseating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Better Ways to Get a Head rush (than hanging upside down)

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags didn't give away, this is fluff... on a level I'm rather ashamed of.

"Am I dying?"

With a hand against her forehead, Emma nodded and replied, "Every second of every day."

"Your bedside manner is awful," Regina whined between coughing fits and smacked her hand away, curling into a ball of pure misery.

Emma smiled indulgently down at her, placing the hand on her back where she rubbed small, soothing circles. Regina was adorable when she was sick, but she was also the biggest drama queen Emma had ever met. "Why do you think I'm not a doctor?"

Regina wrinkled her nose with a murmured, "That explains it." Emma reached over and retrieved a wad of tissues from the bedside table in time to catch the sneeze, prying them out of her hand when Regina refused to let her dispose of them.

Two years of marriage, and she was still adamant about Emma not knowing she was a perfectly normal human being with perfectly normal bodily functions. As if a little snot was going to convince her Regina wasn't worth loving any more; it was ridiculous, irritating and endearing all at once.

"Taking advantage of my weakness, figures." Emma rolled her eyes at her wife's mumblings. "Typical charming."

"Don't forget you're deeply in love with this charming," she reminded her. "And that she took the day off work because she loves you enough to put up with your sassy pants as you drool from every orifice."

Regina groaned her disgust. "Don't use that word ever again."

"Which word?" Emma grinned, her drawl sounding far too amused to pretend to be anything but. "Orifice?"

"I will vomit all over you," Regina warned as she reached out and weakly slapped her thigh. "And I won't feel the slightest guilt over it."

Emma chuckled. "Look at my baby evil queen," she cooed, capturing her hand with a smirk. "You must be feeling better if you're threatening me."

"No," Regina denied and tried to tug her hand back, giving up when she realized she lacked even an iota of her usual strength. "You just bring it out of me naturally, you're _that_ annoying."

When all that met her in response was the smile Emma beamed down on her, Regina huffed and rolled around until her head was settled in her Emma's lap. She glared up at her as best she could, eyes narrowing as her wife brushed away the hair plastered to her forehead.

"Stop it."

Emma kept smiling as she questioned, "Stop what?"

"Looking at me like you're not completely revolted by my grossness," Regina pouted and Emma laughed at that word coming from her mouth; grossness. She was still rubbing off on her. "I feel disgusting."

Drawing a finger across her forehead, Emma still smiled. She traced those perfect eyebrows as they furrowed at her actions. She tilted her head, smile softening as she followed its path, down the bridge of a nose she adored, memories of how it felt brushing against her own when she captured those lips, or in the early hours of the morning when neither of them were all that awake, simply basking in the fact that happiness for them was no longer a fairy tale but a real, solid foundation in which they'd built their lives together on.

"You're as gorgeous now as you were the day we met," she murmured, pausing on the edge of those twitching lips. She dipped her head and brought their mouths together, ignoring the protest that sounded in the back of Regina's throat as she forced every last drop of love she had for her into the kiss.

As she pulled back, the twitch flourished into a full blown smile and her heart skipped a beat. "Even more so when you do that," she added to the flutter of chestnut eyes.

"You too," Regina husked, the deep, silky timber sending a shiver down Emma's spine before Regina grinned. "Spiderman," she quipped and Emma laughed.


End file.
